Priest
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Jade comes to the rescue. This follows "Golden Days".


Summary: Jade comes to the rescue.

Note: This follows _Golden Days_.

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

* * *

The last pre-production conference ended late, leaving a very tired Jade to drive home in a tired and cranky state. Not that it took much to get her into a cranky mood. It was the Christmas season after all.

"Goddamn pencil-neck geeks with their accounting tables and their graphs and…" she was muttering under her breath, a regular mantra for any project she was involved with. This state left her oblivious to the holiday décor up and down Santa Monica Boulevard. "What do they know about movie making? Bet those Marvel clowns at Disney don't have this much trouble."

About a half block ahead of her, on the otherwise empty street, a car slowed and the driver's door opened. A dark object was tossed out and the car sped up and away.

"What the…?" Jade said. Just as she was about to comment on litterbugs, she saw the dark shape move.

Slamming on her brakes, Jade shoved the car into park, hit the button for her flashers and jumped out. Fearing the worst, she came up to the small, dark object. At that point, she heard a whiny mew.

Lying on the pavement, unable to rise, was a small, black kitten. Jade's sour mood melted away and she bent down to check on the poor animal. Jade breathed out, "Thank God it's not a baby…"

As soon as she said that, she knew she was wrong. It was a baby, just not a human baby.

"You'll be okay, little one. I'll get you some help," Jade said gently, as she stroked the soft fur, the little kitten mew a little more strongly. Jade reached out to pick the small animal up in her arms. As she lifted the kitten, the animal squealed piteously. "Dammit! I should've been more careful in the first place! Idiot!" She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, little one," Jade apologized quietly as she realized one of the cat's forelegs was broken. With more care, she gently lifted the baby cat, who still cried at the necessary movement, and tucked it inside her jacket. Standing, Jade carried the furball to her car.

Before driving off, she grabbed her cell, hit the familiar speed dial. At the usual 'Hello?', she yelled, "Vega! Pet Mergency! Now!"

Tossing the phone into the cup holder near the gear shift, she raced towards Pet Mergency. Not only was it a twenty-four hour clinic, it was also where they took Goldie for vet visits.

And, more importantly, it was close by.

* * *

When her cell rang, using the _Halloween_ theme that Jade had set, Tori set down the box of ornaments and answered, "Hello?"

"Vega! Pet Mergency! Now!"

"But I'm decorating the tree and…"

Tori stared at her phone realizing it went to dead air before the recorded operator came on, "If you…"

Clicking the phone off before that annoying message would be followed by the even more annoying beeping, she glanced over at Goldie, lying by the garage door. She always seemed to know when to migrate there to meet Jade. Tori thought she'd have a longer wait this time.

Tori suddenly realized where Jade told her to go.

"Pet Mergency? What's going on?" Shrugging in confusion, she called Jade back but got her voice mail.

"You're okay, right baby?" Goldie looked at her as she thumped her tale on the floor. "Good. Well, Mommy is acting weird, even for her. Guess I better go. I'm sure we'll be back soon."

Goldie actually grunted in response as Tori grabbed her keys from the tray by the door and stepped over the recumbent dog and into the garage.

Parking crookedly in the deserted lot, Jade gently held the black kitten, still nestled in her jacket, and rushed into the clinic. "I need help! This cat was…"

* * *

One of the clinicians came over and took the small bundle. "Your cat?"

"No, someone tossed it out of a car on… What street? Dammit! I can't remember… Whatever! Can you help it?"

"Sure, we'll check this cutie out."

"Can I be there?"

"Sure."

Jade followed the woman into one of the exam rooms. As she looked over the kitten, Jade related what had happened, remembering she was on Santa Monica this time. After an initial exam, they went further into the facility.

The place was incredible. The ER, as that was where they went, looked like any ER one would find in a human hospital, except the beds were smaller and, rather than curtained alcoves, there were large cages in the back with food, water, blankets and even toys for the four-legged patients. There were even two small Christmas trees in the corners of the room.

One of the chief vets, well known to both Tori and Jade, was Dr. Schneider. He was a large, rotund man who always seemed to have a smile to share. He came over, "Hello Jade. Is everything okay with Goldie?"

As first time pet parents, Jade and Tori doted on the golden retriever and brought her in if she sneezed more than twice. As a result, over the past year, they became friendly with the doctors and staff. "You know, she's a growing dog and, like kids, will…"

"It's not Goldie!"

"Doctor, we have a kitten that was dumped by…someone."

"Anyone attending?"

"No. Not yet. I just finished the initial checkup and brought her back here. Obviously, I discovered she's female, about four to six weeks old, malnourished, dehydrated and has a fractured right foreleg."

"I think we can take care of that," Schneider stated. "She'll be fine, Jade."

Jade seemed to breath for the first time since she found the little girl. "Can I stay?"

"I think so. Have to splint the leg, get an IV in her and monitor her vitals."

* * *

Tori pulled up, shook her head at the angle of her girl's parked car, and walked in. She glanced at the Christmas tree covered in cat and dog ornaments. "I'm here to see Jade West?"

"You're the one with that beautiful retriever, right? Is the dog alright?"

Tori nodded. "Goldie is back home and okay but Jade called and told me to come here."

"Oh! Yeah… C'mon back."

* * *

"…and I brought her here," Jade finished.

"She's lucky you found her. It's unseasonably cool tonight and I don't know if she could've lasted long out there," Doc Schneider replied.

"Jade! What the hell?"

"Vega," Jade cried as she pulled Tori into an uncharacteristic hug. "I found this little kitten…"

Tori stood alongside Jade, looking down at the kitten as the story was told yet again.

Eventually, with a mild sedative administered before they set the leg – which they let Jade watch as she refused to leave the kitten - the kitten was sleeping. The IV that was to help with the malnutrition and dehydration was in place. Standing above the sleeping animal, the women got a good look at the kitten.

She was a solid black, although they later learned the cat was actually a dark chocolate brown. While very small, the vet was sure she'd be okay and grow up fairly normally. "But we'll keep her here for a few days, to monitor her condition."

Jade didn't look like she wanted to leave but Tori held her shoulders gently, directing her to the door. "Thanks, Doctor. We'll call tomorrow to see how she's doing.

* * *

Tori followed Jade back to their house. Goldie jumped up and barked a welcome to them then came at Jade.

"What? Why do you always attack me when I come in, you fleabag?"

At that moment, Goldie caught the unusual scent on Jade's shirt. Suddenly, she had her snout pressed to Jade's boob, sucking in the scent. Feeling the dog's respiration through her shirt and sports bra, the movie maker yelled, "HEY! Get off me you goof!"

Tori stood there, nearly doubled-over from laughing at the scene before her. "Stop laughing, Vega! Do something about this slobbering perv-dog!"

That only increased Tori's amusement and her laughter grew. She was seriously starting to think she'd pass out from lack of air but just couldn't stop. If she looked away, it got better but her eyes always went back to their dog sniffing the hell out of Jade's shirt.

Jade jerked the shirt off and tossed it to the side, Goldie woofing as she raced after it. "This is so not funny, Vega!"

Finally managing to calm down enough to talk, Tori replied, "Yes it is. It really, really is…"

Meanwhile, Goldie got most of the smell from the shirt then went back to greet her human, catching the scent on the garment she still wore.

"Goddammit! Goldie! Get the hell off me!"

Tori was absolutely no help as she was laughing too hard. Again.

* * *

Jade and Tori went by Pet Mergency every day. If Tori was busy, Jade still went alone, although that only happened twice. They were happy to see the kitten was improving. She even seemed to recognize Jade.

After a few visits, Jade was finally able to pick up the kitten. She nuzzled into Jade's chest. Jade noted how loud her purr was now. Definitely a good sign.

Before the week was out, the kitten, cast and all, was given a clean bill of health. Jade was allowed to take her home but with the codicil that she and Tori made sure the kitten got the prescribed meds and was fed with a special milk tailored for cats before they started to feed her more standard cat food.

Thrilled to bring the little rescue cat home, she still acted like she was doing the kitten a favor – an act that no one at Pet Mergency bought.

* * *

"Listen Vega, I just couldn't… They would've put her in some shelter and… Not all are no-kill shelters and she might've been…"

Tori let her woman go on for a few more moments, secretly enjoying the normally uncaring façade that was arguing for the kitten. Finally, she grabbed one of Jade's hands. "Hey, it's okay. I love her too. I'm happy she's here. Even Goldie likes her."

Indeed, Goldie, already in love with the aroma of the kitten, was smitten by the little animal when Jade brought the kitten into the house. Strangely, the kitten was okay with the bigger dog. She had become accustomed to the scent of the dog from Jade's clothes during her visits.

In fact, the kitten, who still couldn't get around well with her foreleg in a cast, playfully swatted the dog as Goldie leaned down to sniff that fascinating aroma from the source. She then picked up the kitten by the nape of her neck, just like a mother cat, and carried the little one over near the Christmas tree and set her down in one of Goldie's favorite places during the holidays. Then Goldie made a point to lay down next to the kitten, one foreleg wrapped around the small one while she lay her head nearby. Even after Christmas and the removal of the cast, they were always together.

Meanwhile…

"We have to give her a name," Tori said.

"No shit, Sherlock!"

Tori just looked at Jade with a small scowl. "Just because I see your softer side doesn't mean you have to be harsh with me."

"Sorry. Vega… Jesus, I… This is so strange. I've never been affected by anything like this little animal. She's so small and so…fragile."

"But she's strong like you, Jade. She'll be fine and we'll have another member of our growing family."

"So…it's okay that I brought her home?" Jade asked, her voice strangely questioning.

"Of course! She's adorable." Finally, Tori noticed what Jade had seen a few days before, when she was allowed to pick up the kitten for the first time – a spot of white below the chin on her throat on an otherwise black cat. "A priest's collar! She's got a priest's collar!"

"Oh yeah, about that… You know that book I read? _Riley Parra_? I was thinking of naming her Priest. You know, after Parra's partner, the hot angel?"

"Don't care why you want that name but I love the name. And I really love you."

"Of course you do, Vega," Jade replied before kissing her woman.

* * *

A few weeks after the holidays, Tori came back from the recording studio to find her family sleeping on the couch. Jade had been putting in a lot of late nights so she wasn't surprised.

But she did love seeing Goldie laying next to Jade, her head resting on Jade's rounded chest. Not an unusual sight but now she saw Priest laying half on Jade's head, her forepaws lying down Jade's forehead, and the rest on the pillow.

Naturally, that called for a picture. When said picture was posted on the Slap, Facebook, Twitter and the other social media, there was one movie maker who refused to put out for her girlfriend until Valentine's Day.

Then only because she was horny as hell herself.

* * *

 **Note: This is quite as holiday-oriented as I planned but sometimes the story overwhelms the details. I hope whatever your belief, you have a wonderful holiday season.**

Note 2: _Riley Parra_ is a series of novels by my friend Geonn Cannon about a lesbian detective tasked by Heaven to protect her city from the denizens of hell. Her lover is the medical examiner who also knows Riley's mission. Priest is an angel sent to assist Riley who assumes a human identity as her partner. Tello Films (who brought back _Nikki and Nora_ briefly) is making this into an on-line series. The books are available through Amazon – both print and ebook. The series is just starting pre-production.


End file.
